The present invention relates to seat hinge assemblies and more particularly to a seat hinge assembly having a lift-and-push handle activation.
The present invention provides a seat hinge assembly comprising a lower support member having a shoulder defining a first stop face, a first cam surface and a second stop face, an intermediate support member pivotally supported at a lower portion by the lower support member and selectively locked in one of two rotational positions relative to the lower support member via a lower cam and lock pin arrangement engaging one of either the first or second stop faces. Also provided is a pawl pivotally supported by the intermediate support, the pawl having a pawl tooth portion, an upper support member pivotally supported by an upper portion of the intermediate support member, the upper support member having a tooth portion for selective engagement with the pawl tooth portion of the pawl. A spindle is rotatably supported by the intermediate support member and is in operative communication with an upper cam. The upper cam slidably engages the pawl, whereby rotation of the spindle in a first direction disengages the upper cam from the pawl, thus disengaging the pawl tooth portion from the tooth portion for enabling forward rotation of the upper support member relative to the lower support member. Upon sufficient forward rotation of the upper support member relative to the intermediate support, the spindle is rotatable in a second direction for disengaging the lower cam and lock pin arrangement from either of the first or second stop faces, thus enabling rotation of the intermediate support member relative to the lower support member.